fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1
Chris: Yesterday on Total Drama Cartoon, we went to water some flowers, with strange items that aren't meant for the average flower. We had nails, pickles, even ketchup. Bubbles is a great fan of the samurai, but Justin got the trainer and his imaginary friend to vote her off. The reason, Justin thought Bubbles would stop him. Zac made Cream faint. He thought she passed out by some amnesia or something and couldn't remember everything until she woke up. But somehow she fainted out of love. Ezekiel's going to be very jealous. Enough chit chat, let's rumble for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! But first, some after departure interviews while on the Boat of Losers. Sadie's: Sadie: When I was on the bubble, I knew something was going on. I don't know what is, but I'll find out. Sonic's: Sonic: I kinda blew it at the free jumping. Did Cream force Chris to give Leshawna and Starfire invincibility as well or did Chris think it was more hilarious? Maybe Amy will find someone better than me ever since her departure. I'm so stupid of grabbing that rose. Feel like a nobody. Someone you can easily tease. Doesn't look like I'll have a shot been a second season in a row. Let's just Amy forgives me. Why did I have to do this? Dexter and Numbuh Five's: Dexter: Maybe we should've kept our heads in the game instead of planning our kisses accordingly by science. Numbuh Five: You tell me, our lips locking distracted each other. No offensive Dex. One day, they'll understand we were in love. Dexter: You're not the only one ashamed of what we did. Numbuh Five: (places hands on Dexter's shoulders) Well at least Courtney was stopped. Dexter: I guess so. (he and Numbuh Five start making out, again) (AT GIRL CABIN) (TV is on showing Wipeout, which is showing Ariel Tweto trying to find the pole) Leshawna: Ariel is looking at the pole for crying out loud. Is she blind or something? Cream: It's not nice to call someone blind. Leshawna: I'm just saying. Izzy: (writing on a sheet of paper) Mandy: What are you doing? Izzy: Writing a nasty letter to Goo. Cream: What's it say? Izzy: Ugh, you don't wanna know. Chris: (off screen through the mega phone) Meet me at the cafeteria at five. Mandy: Is he serious? We just started having free time two minutes ago. CC: Chris: Challenges are the true free time. The campers just do know it or want to believe it. Today, we have a serious reward challenge. Let me give you a hint. Don't pick-"pocket" that "monster". Otherwise you're toast. No clue? Too bad I can't give you anymore hints. Anyhow…. (pulls out megaphone) watch. (press button and makes the mega phone make a loud noise) (AT CAFETERIA) Mac: You girls are late. (girls can't open the door) Mandy: Who locked this door? Bloo: I did, so one of you three will be voted off tonight. Jack: You three? Justin: But there's four. Bloo: Then I must be blind. CC: Mac: Bloo is now starting to get fishy. Chris: (unlocks door) There you go. (opens door) First off (gesturing towards the package) I have special presents for the Final Eight. (opens package) Pokeball Launchers. Red for Mac, blue for Bloo, pink for Cream, yellow for Leshawna, green for Izzy, grey for Justin, black for Mandy, and orange for Jack. But that's not all. CC: Leshawna: Does Chris have Master Balls so we can catch Pokemon 100%? Chris: Each of the other seven get three Pokemon. (throw Pokeballs in alphabetical order) For Bloo; Marill, Swellow, and Piplup; for Cream; Glaceon, Buneary, and Rapidash; for Izzy; Aipom, Cyndaquil, and Croconaw; for Jack; Gyarados, Rhyperior, and Snubbull; for Justin; Jigglypuff, Kirlia, and Sunflora; for Leshawna; Gabite, Corsola, and Nidoking; and for Mandy; Ursaring, Weavile, and Steelix. We gave them to you guys based on your personality. CC: Bloo: My very own Pokemon. We're all awesome. Chris: We will be using them to battle with. Don't worry, they are all yours to keep for the rest of your life. CC: Cream: I never had a unicorn, but with a Rapidash, it feels nice to have that feeling. CC: Chris: I'm mostly honest and this is one of them. Chris: The launchers are put on your arm and used to launch your Pokeball and have your Pokemon come out. Scientists made them just for you. We have randomly set up a tournament for this reward challenge. Robin will be our referee. Robin: Thanks. Mac: So there are no guest stars? Chris: Sad to say yes, but you can expect some tomorrow. Bloo: Okay. Robin: First matchup will Cream and Mandy. (AT BATTLEFIELD) Robin: Each matchup will be a three on three battle with no substitutions. Mandy: You don't have to give us a heads up. (puts Pokeball in Launcher and shoots it) Let Steelix demonstrate true power. (Steelix comes out) Steelix: Steelix. Mac: Steel type and Ground type. Not an easy matchup. Cream: (speaking in her head) Steelix has disadvantages on Fire, Fighting, and Water. I have one of them. (talks after she puts Pokeball in Launcher) Rapidash, you're on. (shoots out Pokeball and Rapidash comes out) Rapidash: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Robin: This is going to be a definite battle. Mandy: Hyper Beam. Steelix: (charges a beam of light and blasts it) Cream: Oh no, dodge it. Rapidash: (side jumps out of the way) Mandy: Now use Dig, hello? CC: Mandy: Why won't it use Dig? Cream: Flamethrower go. Rapidash: (uses Flamethrower and hits Steelix) Steelix: (faints) Robin: Steelix is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner. Mandy: (returns Steelix) I should've known that after using Hyper Beam you need time to recharge. (launches Pokeball from Pokeball Launcher) Ursaring will take you down. Ursaring: Ursa. Mac: Ursaring's a hibernating Pokemon. Very vicious. Mandy: You may need to think twice before going to pick your Pokemon silly rabbit. Water Pulse go. Ursaring: (use Water Pulse and hits Rapidash) Rapidash: (struggling) Cream: Rapidash, Bounce. Rapidash: (trips with loss of balance) Cream: My cute Pokemon. Mandy: Metal Claw, now. Ursaring: (slashes Rapidash making it faint) Robin: Rapidash is unable to battle, Ursaring is the winner. Cream: (returns Rapidash) You did great. (puts another Pokeball in the launcher) This is starting to get serious now. (launches Pokeball) Glaceon's turn. (Glaceon comes out) Glaceon: Gla. Izzy: One of Eevee's seven evolutions. Leshawna: You go girl. Cream: Be quiet. CC: Izzy: Now Cream is starting to hate Leshawna. Justin: She's definitely going to lose. Cream: We'll see about that. Mandy: First up is Water Pulse. Ursaring: (uses Water Pulse) Cream: Freeze it with Ice Beam. Glaceon: (uses Ice Beam to freeze the on coming water) Cream: Break it with Iron Tail. Glaceon: (uses Iron Tail and breaks the ice causing Ursaring small damage) Mandy: We're not giving up without a fight. Shadow Ball. Ursaring: (uses Shadow Ball and hits Glaceon) Glaceon: Sheer Cold. Glaceon: (use Sheer Cold causing Ursaring to get KO'd) Robin: Ursaring is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner. Mandy: (returns Ursaring) I'll never forgive you for this if it's the last thing I do. Bloo: What was that? Mac: Sheer Cold guarantees a KO if the Pokemon is hit, like Horn Drill or Fissure. Mandy: (launches Pokeball) That's it Weavile's my trump card. (Weavile comes out) Weavile: Weavile. Mandy: Predictable defeat on you, Night Slash. Weavile: (uses Night Slash and KO's Glaceon) Robin: Glaceon is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner. Cream: Aww, (returns Glaceon) and I was just getting warmed up. (speaks in her head) No matter, I won't let that no smiles girl win. Okay, recently she just makes rough smiles, but those don't count. CC: Justin: Down to one each. This will be an interesting match. Cream: (launches Pokeball) Go Buneary. (Buneary comes out) Buneary: Buneary. CC:Mandy: This is going to be a quick victory. Cream: Buneary, Dizzy Punch. Mandy: Dodge it. (Weavile dodges Buneary's Dizzy Punch) Mandy: This shall pin you down to where you supposed to be. Cream: Oh ya? Solar Beam. Mandy: Don't forget that the more dull the sky is, the longer it takes. Rain Dance. Weavile: (makes his arms cross like an X and ran starts to form) Cream: Dizzy Punch your Solar Beam. Buneary: (uses Dizzy Punch on the charging Solar Beam and it now looks like a bomb and hit Weavile giving him a little bit of damage) Mandy: Ice Punch. Weavile: (uses Ice Punch and hits Buneary but it barely stood) Buneary: Neary. Cream: Finish it with Dizzy Punch. Mandy: Ice Beam. Weavile: (freezes Buneary) Mandy: Take it down with Night Slash. Weavile: (uses Night Slash and breaks the ice and Buneary faints) Robin: (sighs) I'm afraid Buneary is unable to battle (Buneary gets up in anger), I said it's over. Chris: Robin said you can't continue! Cool down dude. Robin: Then that means victory goes to Mandy. CC: Cream: I've already been defeated? This is one of my worst days ever. Cream: (returns Buneary) Chris: Next is the battle of Izzy and Justin. Izzy: You Justin, are the one who's gets kicked. (makes a throat cutting gesture) Justin: Yay, good luck with that. And don't you dare touch my butt. I'll call the RCMP if you do. Izzy: (snaps her fingers) This will bring down. (launches Pokeball) Cyndaquil is blazing. (Cyndaquil comes out) Cyndaquil: Cynda. Justin: Is that it? Nothing personal but I don't think you'll win with that kind of crap. (launches Pokeball) Kirlia, let's prove her wrong. (Kirlia comes out) Kirlia: Kirlia. Izzy: I don't think you'll win this fast. You'll be going down. CC: Justin: Okay, Izzy has now gone way too far. Justin: Use Shock Wave. Kirlia: (uses Shock Wave and hits Cyndaquil) Izzy: Is that all hot boy, cause the hurt is going on you now. Use Fire Blast. Cyndaquil: (uses Fire Blast and hits and KO's Kirlia) Robin: Kirlia is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner. Justin: No (returns Kirlia) my beautiful Kirlia. CC: Izzy: One down. Justin: This isn't over yet. Sunflora. (launches Pokeball and Sunflora comes out) Sunflora: Sunflora. Justin: Sunny Day. Sunflora: (uses Sunny Day) Izzy: (waves her finger) Uh-uh, dimwit. Sunny Day boosts the power of Fire type attacks. Now Cyndaquil, Fire Spin. Cyndaquil: (uses Fire Spin and hits and KO's Sunflora) Justin: Twice now? (returns Sunflora) Robin: Sunflora is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner. Cream: Why did I even get defeated by a low-nice scoundrel? Bloo: Ha-ha. Mac: Not funny. CC: Bloo: And that was funny too. Mac doesn't even notice it. Izzy: If I can defeat Sunflora and Kirlia quickly, then I'm sure Jigglypuff will be a piece of cake. Justin: You don't even know the half of it. (launches Pokeball and Jigglypuff comes out) Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Izzy: Tackle. Cyndaquil: (uses Tackle) Justin: Dodge. Jigglypuff: (jumps out of the way) Justin: Now use Pound. Jigglypuff: (pounds Cyndaquil) Justin: Then use Double Slap. Jigglypuff: (slaps Cyndaquil multiple times) Cyndaquil: (faints) Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Jigglypuff is the winner. Izzy: (returns Cyndaquil) No good hottie. Justin: You should've stayed away after you were voted off. Izzy: In your dreams. (launches Pokeball and Croconaw comes out) Croconaw: Croconaw. Mac: This could be Izzy's advantage. Jack: But how Jigglypuff managed to dodge those attacks easily, I don't think Justin will go down without a fight. Leshawna: (looks worriedly at Cream) Okay, so joining Justin's alliance was evil okay, that was a just a mistake I just did. Please, can't you just a least give me a little forgiveness? Cream: (puts down her head) Bloo: (watches a Fred video called Fred Gets Dissed At Bible School on his laptop) Izzy: Bite. Croconaw: (about to use Bite) Justin: Sing, now. Jigglypuff: (sings and Croconaw falls asleep) Izzy: Not now. This is going all on your head. Justin: Rollout. Jigglypuff: (rolls and hits and knocks out Croconaw) Robin: Croconaw is unable to battle, Jigglypuff is the winner. Izzy: (returns Croconaw) Aipom will have to do. (launches Pokeball and Aipom comes out) Aipom: Ai-Aipom. Izzy: Double Hit. Aipom: (uses Double Hit on Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff: (struggling) Justin: Sing. Izzy: Double Hit. Jigglypuff: (sings but Aipom hit's the note and then Jigglypuff causing it to faint) Robin: Jigglypuff is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Victory goes to Izzy. Cream: Ah right! Chris: Next…... (2 MINUTES LATER) (Mac and Bloo appear on the stadium) Chris: Mac chose three of his Pokemon to use. Bloo could be at a disadvantage. Bloo: Uh, I don't think so. (launches Pokeball) Marill, go. (Marill comes out) Marill: Marill (starts to evolve) Bloo: What's happening? Leshawna: Dude, it's evolving. Mandy: Into what? Leshawna: How am I supposed to know? (Marill evolved into Azumarill) Azumarill: Azumarill. Mac: Azumarill, that's not gonna to be easy. (launches Pokeball) Roserade go. (Roserade comes out) Roserade: Roserade. Rose. Roserade. Bloo: Curse you and you finding out the obvious. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction